Opposites Attract
by Syr0p
Summary: Jacob Galon, a young man, decides to end his life. Something saves him. A OCxMane6 fic. M for lemons and language. A HiE fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My terrible attempt at fanfiction. Please be gentle.**

* * *

Opposites Attract

"I hope you pay your rent, Mr. Galon. I'm not the type to kick down your door and try to take your money, but I really need the money." A burly old man said, over your shoulder.

"I'll get the money, Mr. Howard. I just need some time, but I'll still get it." Jacob said, nodding his head around to acknowledge Howard.

"I know your having trouble, so you can take your time. As long as you get me your rent money, I'll be fine." Howard drawled, stifling a yawn.  
"Anyway, I'm off to sleep. Don't cause trouble." Howard walked away after saying that.

It's dark again.

The landlord is probably the only person he talked to.

After his parents died, he was quite the loner. Dropped out of college because he thought he wasn't good enough for the education, and not enough budget, he decided to work for a storage warehouse.  
It had a terrible pay, although, when Jacob rised to the ranks of forklift driver, he at least had a few dollars to pay for the rent for last month.

He always strived to be friends with someone. He never really got it, because everyone just waved him off because he always locked up when someone was about to talk to him.

Jacob thought he could always do it, but he just freezes. That's what got on his nerves. How something is stopping him. How he can't do what would make him a better member of society.

He had enough.

He was gonna do it.

Jacob ran through the door, effectively knocking it down, but that didn't matter now. All he had to do was do it.  
He went through the fire escape, going to the roof of his apartment complex. It was a tad bit of 10 floors. High enough to kill a living breathing man when faced with momental gravitational pull.

Jacob jumped.

The first thing he felt was the air flowing all around him, and that a gigantic flash of light had followed him.

And then, everything was white. Blank, if you may put it into terms. He was at a standstill.

"Where am I?"

Nobody.

Guess this is Purgatory.

And then everything hurt all of a sudden.

*SMACK*

* * *

He felt his head hit something very hard, like a rock or something. He then raised his head to look around. Jacob tried to center his vision, and what he saw surprised him.

He saw a purple... pony. A pony. That's what he saw. He thought he was on smack, because this looked like a psychadelic trip. Maybe the fall didn't kill you? Maybe your in the hospital. Shit, more bills to pay-  
And then a feminine voice broke your train of thought.

"Hello? Are you alive?"

And she talks too. Jacob feel yourself lock up again like he always does when trying to talk to someone who isn't Howard, but he's crawling back in shock.

'BECAUSE YOU WERE about TO TALK to a PONY, WHO happens to TALK TOO.'

And then he squinted your eyes, seeing that there are actually FIVE more ponies there, all different colors.  
Jacob decided to blink, to make sure he wasn't on drugs or anything.

"Where am I?" Jacob says, trying not to freeze up again.

"Your in Ponyville, silly!" The pink pony chimed in.

That pink pony really made him think, because she really looked gleefull for some reason.  
Like she had something to smile about, even though Jacob don't know what it is.

Jacob decides to skip the scanning and ask another question.

"Uh- Wh- wh- Why am I here?" He tries not to freeze up all of a sudden.

"We found you while we we're heading to Zecora's. You looked pretty hurt there, so we thought we would bring you here to heal you up! It was just a bit of gashes and lacerations, nothing much." The purple pony said, intellectually.

"But, who are you guys anyway?" Jacob tries to ask who is Zecora, but he decide not to.

"Oh, dear me, we forgot to introduce you! I'm Rarity, this is Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." The white pony, called 'Rarity' said.

"Oh, nice to meet you a-all..." He manages to utter while stuttering like a complete twat.

"So!" He said, scaring everyone.

"Sorry. Anyway, where will I be staying?" He said, confident, like something really got hold of him and told him to 'stop being a pussy and be a man'.

"Here, in the library." Twilight said.

"...What?" Jacob says, confused.

"There's a bed upstairs. It's big, so I think you can fit in it."

"Oh. Okay... I guess..." He says, shying down like a complete coward.

"What time is it anyway?"

I sort of regret saying that question, Jacob mentally says.

"Oh horseapples, Twi, look at the time! It's gettin' mighty late, and unless we have somethin' like... you know..." Applejack said.

"A slumber party?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Somethin' like that!"

"Hooray, slumber party!" Twilight clapped, or clopped. He didn't give two shits about it, anyway.

Oh boy. He felt like shit all of a sudden, but he thought he would get laid after th-

'I ain't that desperate. Besides, I got a whole lot of opportunities!' He broke his perverted thought, although his mind countered it.

'Sure, like what, your gonna waltz back to Earth like some fucking magician?' His brain retorted.

'I hate it when your right, brain.'

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. I may or may not continue the story. I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This chapter will be best read with this song playing:**

**Hall and Oates – Out of Touch**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. – Need a proofreader and a co-author, because I'm probably gonna be epic busy by the time I work on Chapter 3.**

* * *

'_Now, go make a move on them, you pathetic twat!'_ Jacob's brain screams at him, causing him to retort.

'_How? Tell them how ruggedly handsome I am? Or tell them how I want to fuck their brains out?' _Jacob says in his mind, obviously annoyed that his brain somehow has a mind of its own.

And then he just decided to move, like, sit down somewhere that isn't the floor.

Jacob finds a very old chair, which actually looks like it's in pretty good quality. So, he decides to sit down there, while the ponies decide what to do in their slumber party.

It's odd how fast he has grown to these ponies. Like their people, or something.

'_Maybe because they can talk? Probably so.' _Jacob's thoughts all tell him, even though it is basically one entity. Symptoms of loneliness, he told himself in the past.

He decides to listen in on the conversation, but is distracted by a flying blue pony in his way.

Rainbow Dash.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, bluntly.

"Hey, lighten up! Besides, I don't care about their girly girly business." The blue pony replied.

"So, you're a tomboy?" He asked, regretting being so bold.

He noticed something strange.

Rainbow Dash was blushing.

"O-o-of course not!" She said, stuttering.

His boldness kicks back, "So, that means you ARE a tomboy! I bet your door swings the other way, if you know what I mean."

"I-I like colts too, y-you know!" She said, her stuttering getting worse.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And I can show it to you!"

"Show me then, tomboy!"

What she did really did a mark on him.

Because she just kissed him.

It lasted for ages.

Rainbow Dash pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva on both their mouths.

Jacob was still in shock, his face beet red.

"That… was awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"D-d-d-did you just ki-" Jacob asked before getting cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up! That was only to prove I liked colts!" Rainbow Dash said bluntly.

He was about to get bold, but was cut off by Twilight Sparkle.

"Okay! It's been decided! Slumber party! Yay!~" she yelled in glee.

"Oh. Okay." Jacob said, clearly a bit sad.

_Here I am, getting sad over a fucking pony. This'll definitely go to my life story._

While he was making fun of himself about having his ego deflated by a pony, the constant bickering of the ponies doesn't catch his attention.

_Are they talking about me? Guess not._

"Is it just me, or is that 'human' fairly attractive?" Rarity said, making sure not to let Jacob hear, but by the looks of it, he's pretty oblivious.

"Rarity! You just met him!" Twilight said, fairly disappointed about her friend's instant attraction to him.

"Hey! Stop arguing and let's play some games!" Pinkie Pie chimed in, unaltered by the obvious argument the two unicorn ponies were having.

"Well… okay. How about spin the bottle?" Rarity said, having a completely different agenda for suggesting this game of spin the bottle.

"Ooooo-kay!" Pinkie Pie said, loud enough to crash Jacob's train of thought.

_Maybe I should stop thinking of banging these poni-_

Jacob, irritated, moved to the circle of ponies.

"What's going on?" Jacob said, spooking both Rarity and Twilight, and then realized Applejack isn't there.

"Where's Applejack anyway?"

"Oh, she's… somewhere." Rarity said, unaware that Applejack is gone.

"Oh, never mind. She's probably doing something. Anyway…" Twilight said.

"Let's play spin the bottle! Pleaaaase?" Pinkie butted in, but still cute, nonetheless.

"Okay, the-" Twilight said, before getting cut off by Pinkie's apparent happiness.

"Yay!" Pinkie screamed, irritating Twilight.

"Now, where's that bottle… Aha!" Twilight said, grabbing a bottle with her magic.

"No cheating! Now, I'm first."

"Why don't we include Fluttershy?" Jacob says, getting a blush from the distant Fluttershy, hiding.

"O-o-oh, okay… If you want to…" Fluttershy said, walking towards the ponies and Jacob.

"Rainbow Dash? You aren't up for it?" Jacob said, clearly forgetting that experience earlier.

"Alright, but don't try anything funny!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Doing funny business? In a game of spin the bottle? Ridiculous." Jacob said, air of annoyance about on him.

"Okay. Whatever. Jeez." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let 'er rip!" Jacob says, turning the bottle rapidly and letting go, making the bottle spin.

"Now, this'll be like truth or dare, so if the bottle lands on someone, they're going to have to answer my questions, and if you don't answer, you're going to have to do what I say!" Jacob says, arrogantly, like some king or some random bullshit like that.

'_Now, you're going to bang them senseless, you lunatic hypocrite?' _His mind tells him, in the most annoying British accent he has ever heard.

_Of course not! I'm going to do something better._

* * *

**A/N Ending Notes: **

**DOHOHO CLIFFHANGER.**

**I continued the story, didn't I?**

**Sorry for getting 700 words in, and not 1000.**

**No clopfics in the next chapter, only LOTS AND LOTS of kisses.**

**Better have to deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Making Landfall_

**A/N: The part where it gets sexy, play this song;**

**Whispers - And The Beat Goes On**

**Also, you'll find out what happened to Applejack…. Here's a hint, somepony saw what Jacob and RD did.**

**This also includes Caramel. You know what's going to happen.**

**;)**

* * *

_Hmm… I wonder where it should land…_

_Rainbow Dash? Nah. Things would get pretty awkward._

_Though it would be great that I could tell the assertive one to…_

_No. No. No, you sick asshole, no._

Shaking his head, he then looks at the bottle, sweating profusely.

_How the bloody hell is it still spinning? Oh god._

The bottle's slowing down.

'_Jeez, relax, dipshit. It isn't the end of the world if you tell them to spend an hour with you in a closet…'_ Jacob's mind screams at him with male hormones.

_You're sick._

_That's why I'm your brain, baby. I know you want to hit that blue horse._

_Hey! She isn't a fucking horse! She's a pony._

'_Yeah right-'Jacob's_ thoughts were popped when your heard the bottle stop spinning.

He looks at the bottle first, and the pony that it was pointed to.

_Oh. Shit._

Everything's darker than usual.

Luna's night grows ever darker as rainclouds cover the moon and begins pouring down in a flash, from simple drizzle to a downpour.

But that doesn't stop Applejack's crying.

She desperately tries to convince herself that she probably didn't even like her the same way, or that her door didn't swing that way.

Still doesn't work.

"How… how could she?" She said, drenched, but that doesn't stop her crying.

"She doesn't even know him that well…"

She tries to get back in the house, but that doesn't bode well for her. She doesn't move.

Applejack has probably never had these feelings for anypony. Ever. And she just crushed it like a tiny ant.

She still can't hate her. It's not like she knew what her feelings for her were. At least she was saved of a very painful rejection.

But it still hurts.

The immense pain of indirect rejection, and the rain pouring down on her back makes her faint in sadness.

Applejack slowly closes her eyes, and collapses, leaving her Stetson flying through the gusty wind.

_Oh. God._

Jacob slowly realizes who was pointed on the bottle.

Twilight Sparkle.

'_Well, it could be worse. Besides, I can roll again…_' He tells himself mentally before deciding what to do with her.

"Okay. It's been decided. I'll just tell you my name. I don't need to know your secrets anyway." Jacob says, ever so idly.

He hears a sigh of relief from Twilight, and Rarity, of all ponies.

He also notices that Rainbow Dash doesn't give two shits, but her face betrays her true intention, as she is looking on the opposite side, and has an immense blush on her face.

_Damn. I'm that hot?_

'_No you aren't, you crazed lunatic.' _His psychotic asshole of a brain replies, in which you ignore.

"It's Jacob Galon." He spouts before turning to spin the bottle again.

The bottle spins again, in a more slower pace.

It stops in ten seconds flat.

'_Oh. Sweet. Jesus._' Jacob said to himself mentally.

* * *

Caramel sure had a shit day.

Sure, the fucker of a best friend stole Wind Whistler from him. Sure, it was fucking Lucky who stole her from him. Sure, he got beat up while drowning his sorrows in the pub.

But it didn't top that someone broke the picture of him and Applejack.

Even if he did always forget things, he always did remember the times he spent with Applejack.

The times when he was new to his job, the times when they had that party together, almost everything they did, he could still remember them.

Sadly, things never happened between them, and he was paired with Wind Whistler instead.

He had forgotten every single thing they did, except the time when he lost his virginity.

That was probably the only memory of Wind Whistler he had.

Even though he was visibly drenched, it couldn't compare to his day.

He decided to stop when he saw something. An orange pony and a Stetson hat a few meters away from her.

_Is that… Applejack?_

He quickly ran towards Applejack, because she was the only one with a Stetson hat around Ponyville.

"Applejack? Are you alright?" Caramel said, concerned.

No answer.

He decided that he should bring her back to his house, since she's in no condition to go to her house by herself, and that he couldn't possibly explain to the Apple Family how she was in his hooves anyway. He carried her in her back and set off to his house before anypony could see him, not forgetting her hat in the process.

_No funny business. No funny business. Oh, dear Celestia, no fucking funny business._

He arrives at his house, a small little house near the Carousel Boutique, and quickly fumbles with the keys.

_Damn! Open! Fucking lock!_

He gets the door open and stumbles inside, mudding the floor he always mopped in the process.

Caramel sets Applejack gently on the couch of his quaint little home, and then Caramel sits down beside her, wearing her hat.

"You know, if you could hear me, this is actually my fantasy. I… sort of love you." Caramel said, softly.

Caramel noticed something.

Applejack was now awake.

_Shit._

* * *

_Oh. Sweet. Jesus._

Of all the ponies, he landed on Rarity.

Jacob can see Rarity blushing hard.

He did hear the conversation between Twilight and Rarity earlier, and he couldn't be surprised that happened.

"Okay…." He says, trying to spice up the game a bit with suspense.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jacob says, in a to the point manner.

"I…. I…." Rarity stutters, as you deduce she would do.

"I knew you couldn't answer that, so I thought out of a dare beforehand." He says.

"Spend one hour with me in the closet."

"WHAT?" Rarity screams, in the most posh accent you have ever heard.

_This'll be good._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGERS ARE THE BEST HANGERS**

**I love you guys, so I arsed myself to make this in two hours.**

**I'll probably make a clopfic in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry that there isn't any Flutterkissing here, or any actual kissing scenes that I promised in the last chapter.**

**The main pairing will be decided in the review, and I'll change the title accordingly.**

**Why? I was supposed to make a PinkiexHiE fic, but I think I'll let you guys decide.**

**Thanks, and have fun!**


End file.
